The present invention relates to a small loader that has a central frame, and has drive units that are shown as right and left track assemblies that are driven through suitable controls at the rear of the machine. The loader has lift arms, with attachment points at the front end that are adapted for mounting and controlling various accessories in a simplified manner to increase the versatility of the small loader.
There have been small skid steer loaders of a general type shown in this application that mount accessories such as a dumping hopper or bucket mounted to the front end of the lift arms of the machine. One such unit is manufactured by Tailor Construction Plant Limited, Quayside Industrial Park, Bates Road, Haybridge, Maldon, Essex Chelmsford, CM9 5FA United Kingdom. The model A.V.T. 500 track carrier has a dumping bucket on the front of loader arms, which require a substantial amount of linkage for operation.